shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Greenswitch
Ancient Greenswitch of Blackened Woods is a treant whose age not even he knows. He was created with the intent to grow into a formidable Ancient, but has instead decided to forgo the process, causing his mind to falter and his form to remain that of a treant. Though often seen as an insane tender, he shows compassion and care for the beings around him and ultimately wishes to retire into the Emerald Dream. History Creation Born during the age of the titans shortly after the sealing of the Old Gods, Greenswitch was one of the servants of the vanir Eonar the Lifebinder and resided in Sholazar Basin for countless millennium before the rise of trolls and silithid. He was one of many elemental creatures bound to the upkeep of experimental life created by the titans. Most of which resided within the basin, though at times he had to travel through the waygate to the southern reaches of the starry continent, Kalimdor, to the second mysterious experimental site, Un'Goro Crater. During one of his excursions into Un'Goro Crater, Greenswitch became stranded due to a malfunction in the transport technology, likely caused by the departure of the Titans from the realm. It is from this place that Greenswitch began to wander the wilds of the world. The Rise of Civilization During the rise of the troll nations, and subsequently the Aqir and Night Elven nations as well, Greenswitch had taken root on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. He had found a sect of treants and ancients that were, like him, lost in this new world. They began to work their magic on the fertile soil and fostered a wild forest. During this time, Greenswitch did not wander and preferred to stay far from the races of Azeroth. After the explosion of the Well of Eternity and the Sundering, he and his companions were set upon by trolls. After years of conflict, it ended peacefully when the trolls learned to co-exist with the nature bound entities, opting to worship the spirits of powerful animal companions. However, peace ended when the High Elves came to their sanctuary, proclaiming it as the site for their new kingdom. The treants chose not to interfere and instead faded into the trees, watching as the mortal races battled over the lands and eventually came to a stalemate. The Scourge When the Scourge encroached upon the forest and created a blight that destroyed the Blackened Woods (now known as the Ghostlands and Eastern Plaguelands), Greenswitch decided that he had spent enough time watching his beloved home be destroyed. He ventured forth and.. forgot what he was going to do. By this time, age had caught up with the treant and warped his mind. Long ago he was to undergo the transformation into an Ancient of Lore, but he decided against doing so as he would have lost the ability to travel as far as he wished. Greenswitch was greeting by a meeting of the Convocates of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where he voiced his concern of the treatment of the woods that the Sin'dorei had shown long ago. Not knowing that the elves had since stopped their razing of the forests, he showed racism and animosity for their kind. He has since forgotten their indiscretions and considers many of them close friends. Northrend Since the mortal races of Azeroth began their assault on the Lich King in the frozen wastes of Northrend, Greenswitch has returned to his former home: Sholazar Basin. His memories of his life millennia ago beginning to surface again, he has taken up the task of continuing the titans work. However, lately he has been seen in the Eastern Kingdoms, talking of rumblings from within the core and something dark corrupting from beneath. Behavior Greenswitch is very forgetful and often times thinks that everybody around him are products of his creation, calling them his children and grandchildren. He is fond of small creatures and will go out of his way to save even a lowly cockroach from death. Though due to his size and clumsiness, he himself has been the antagonist at times. Stepping on defenseless creatures and wondering where they went is common. Allegiance The treant holds no allegiance to the Horde or the Alliance. During the reign of humans in Lordaeron and the southern Blackened Woods, he was often seen in their capital city. Now, he frequents the home of the blood elves. Friends *Elexandre Solisbane - Greenswitch is very greatful for the kindness of the former Lord-Convocate and considers him to be a great ally. *Willimina Spiderhawk - The only being that one could classify as a friend to the treant, they have traveled together many times, and she even let him have the first ride in her mechano-hog, a machine that Greenswitch is completely mystified by (there were a few modifications to the sidecar, of course). Quotes *"Dum de dum dum dum" *"Well that isn't right.." *"I am terribly sorry, you said nothing about being able to use your limbs before I mended them." *"Excuse me, could you point me to the nearest helpless creature.. or perhaps a nice patch of terra firma?" Category:Tauren Category:Characters Category:Horde Druid Category:Horde